User talk:Ellipses485
No, they couldn't. I don't think vandalism is a huge worry right now, so I'll unlock the page. It could drum up some activity. The old quote templates are gone and have been replaced by quotebox and rquote. Quotebox is the width of the entire page, rquote is about 1/3 wide so it can fit next to pictures. They're located at Template:Quotebox and Template:Rquote. For the "What's New" section, any major changes to the Wiki such as new pages exceeding two or three sections or large changes or expansions to existing pages, like the Hotties From History Gallery. Hope that answers your questions. BTW, sorry I've been so inactive lately. I've been having a hectic couple of weeks and it doesn't look to be slowing down. I'll try and stay active as possible, but no promises. hanneraaron 01:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Bugle Empire I was considering starting a new page altogether, there really isn't a good existing page to add it to. I'm glad to hear that my contributions have been well received, I hope to do more in the future. :-) Chalumeau 04:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC)Chalumeau Why thank you for the introduction. I hope to be adding many more entertaining lies in the future. Ekem 11:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Angry anonymous user Thanks for telling me Ellipses485, Jesus i must be such a retard to that I could be funny. By the way I don't appreciate any snide comments you cunt! Da Todd :Sorry, I don't make deletions and such based on personal feelings (though I didn't find your edit very humourous for the wiki context, that's just my opinion), I actually deleted the page because it appeared to be a pretty unsubtle attempt to get mentioned on the Bugle and because it was more of a personal blog than a wiki; in addtion to signing it, the whole "Nate Griffen" bit was in the first person and the whole thing didn't really conform to the standards of content and gramatical correctness we prefer to see here on the wiki. But, if you want, I'll see if I can "undelete" it and edit it down a little (correct spelling, add punctuation, and translate the notice on the bottom to appear only if someone tries to edit it) so it will fit the general standard here. :And by the way, I really don't appretiate anonymous bigots coming here and cussing me out. Ellipses485 23:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Right I,m sorry if I offended you I was just bored when i but posted that thing, just leave it Plus it was 'Nick Griffin' leader of the BNP, metioned in Bugle 78, if you knew anyhting about this man you would agree that he deserves to be beaten. Thanks a lot I look forward to do more bugle stuff Thank you Thanks a lot for you help I appreciate it. I'll spread the news about the bugle and this wiki Punmaster9000 23:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I know and I would have done it but I was in a rush but I'll be sure to make sure I'm understandable next time Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I have an awesome photo of Mubarak, but I'm not sure where to put it so it fits with the article.